


Smut: THE MOVIE

by 2shy2call911



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Human Names Used, Itacest, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, im laughing so hard at the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shy2call911/pseuds/2shy2call911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains two gay Italians and a lot of kissing and grinding. In other words, this is literally just 6000+ words of Itacest smut im sorry mom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smut: THE MOVIE

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I'M SCARED TO POST THIS TO THE INTERNET WHERE ANYONE COULD READ IT (i hope my mom doesn't find this) BUT HERE YOU GO. sorry if you don't like it but please don't yell at me aaa  
> i wrote most of this while i was sick so sorry if it's bad, repetitive, or if they're out of character. my writing style was all over the place ugh  
> and if you're wondering why they're not speaking in italian, i imagine they already speak italian when they're alone together so yeah  
> and ty to my super cute girlfriend for the idea! :D

Feliciano felt how warm his face was and he knew he was blushing without even looking in the mirror. The sex toy in his hand felt strange and heavy and he looked down at it nervously, thinking to himself, _"Am I really about to do this?_ " The toy was a simple, solid black color, and looked just like an actual penis, with a slit and everything. It was average in size, he noted, just slightly smaller than Lovino (well, at least when he was erect). He'd purposely chosen one of the smaller ones because all of the others looked so _intimidating_.

Feliciano bit his lip, looking back and forth between the sex toy and the shower that was already on and running (it had probably been running for the past five minutes and he should probably go ahead and get in before he wastes anymore water). It made him feel so dirty doing this. He'd never used an... object on himself before. Only Lovino had ever been inside him. Plus, weren't sex toys kind of taboo? Well, so was incest, anyway...

Couldn't he just put it back? Shove the toy back into its box and under the counter where nobody, especially not Lovino, would ever find it, and continue on with his normal shower? Feliciano shook his head and swallowed. No, he was going to do this. He was curious, which is why he'd bought the thing in the first place. But actually standing in front of the shower, naked with fake dick gripped tightly in hand, was less than exciting. It was just... an experiment. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

The male let out a small sigh, deciding there was no going back now. He pulled back the curtain and gingerly stepped into the shower to be immediately greeted by hot, steamy water. And he closed the curtain again before letting himself slide down against the wall. Feliciano spread his legs a bit, leaning back and letting himself relax against the walls of the tub. The warm water sprayed down on him and he just sat there for a minute to take all it in, mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do, and not because he was stalling or anything, not at all.

Once that minute was up, Feliciano opened his eyes and let out another small sigh. It's not that he didn't want to be doing this (because he actually kind of did), but he wasn't really sure what to expect. Was it going to hurt? Would it hurt the whole time? How good could a piece of plastic even feel? He doubted it'd be as good as Lovino, when he was inside him and a bit slick from lube, and he filled him up completely and was so warm and sometimes even _throbbing_ and-

Feliciano blushed as he realized where his thoughts were headed and how he was starting to get a little turned on. _Okay, let's start._ He wrapped a hand around himself and began to slowly rub up and down. A familiar pleasure coursed through his body and he shuddered, dropping the toy. It rolled a few feet away and Feliciano was too preoccupied - tilting his hips forward to get a better grip on his cock, he moaned softly at the feeling - to grab it. That was nice... He squeezed his balls together gently and, with the hand still on his cock, he rubbed over the slit with his thumb, back and forth.

"Lovino..." The name spilled from his lips so easily out of habit, in a whisper that was silenced by the loud pitter-patter of the shower. He moaned again, letting his head fall back as he felt blood rushing south. After a few more strokes, he pulled his hand away, fully hard and aroused and panting ever so softly. _Ohh_ , that felt good...

He leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of lube he'd gotten along with the sex toy. And he hadn't even bought it himself, somebody in line behind him did. They were flirting with him (they honestly weren't very good at it) and not even trying to be subtle about the fact that they wanted to fuck. When he told them that he had a boyfriend, they just persisted and got even more flirty. And they even followed him out of the store until he made a run for it. Feliciano may have been flirtatious himself, but at least he knew when to stop. And at least he was _good_ at it.

The male let out a small huff at the memory as he opened the bottle and poured some of the lube into his hand, before covering his fingers in it. He put the bottle back down and spread his legs. This was always his least favorite part. It hurt way more when he did it himself, Lovino was just _good_ at it or something. Slowly, Feliciano slid a finger into himself, biting his lip at the pain. He thrusted it in and out, tilting his hips up to get in deeper. It didn't take long for him to adjust to it and he slid in the second finger (a.k.a. the one that always hurt the most), groaning a bit as he felt himself being stretched. He slowly slid the fingers in and out, spreading his legs open more and he sighed, letting himself relax and enjoy it. By mistake (though it's not like it was a bad thing), they slid against his prostate and-

"Oh God," he gasped. A sudden wave of pleasure crashed over him and in the heat of the moment, he wrapped his free hand around his cock and began to quickly stroke it, with no rhythm. It felt so good. He spread his legs wide, as much as he could, and rocked his hips forward while circling his fingers over that sensitive little area, moaning loudly.

"Mnn..."

And then with great reluctance, Feliciano shifted his fingers over to make room for the third and final one (he'd decided to leave out the forth once he realized how excited he already was), and he pushed it in. A cross between a whine and a groan escaped his throat as he thrusted the fingers in and out. He resisted the urge to just give in and start thrusting them up against his prostate again, just barely, because oh God, that had felt so good.

Once he felt he was prepared, Feliciano removed his fingers from himself and picked the lube up again. He took some into his hand and spread it all over the toy, thinking, did he _really_ want to put this inside himself? He licked his lips and thought for a moment. Yeah, that seemed like a _great_ idea right about now, especially since Lovino wasn't even home yet. And when his brother _did_ get home, he would pounce on him and start making out with and grinding against him. And of course make sure he didn't find out about his new sex toy. At least not yet, it was too soon.

The male set the bottle back down, all previous nervousness had been replaced with arousal. Slowly, Feliciano pushed the toy inside himself, curling his toes and clenching a fist at the pain. But it quickly subsided and he felt so hot and longing and wanting. The toy was pulled back out, and then when it was all the way out, pushed all the way back in. He did this again, and again, and again, then the fifth time began to stroke himself at an almost agonizingly slow speed. It was so worth it. He shut his eyes and tilted his head back and moaned.

"Ahh..."

Previous dirty thoughts of his brother made themselves present once more. Lovino would press against him and be the one thrusting into him, not a sex toy. He'd take Feliciano's cock in his hand and start to pump it, and at that thought, the male increased his speed, trying to do things the way his brother always did. Lovino would pull him closer so their bare torsos would touch and he'd kiss him on the lips. And then he'd change his mind about what he wanted to do and instead lean down to suck on the younger's collarbone, sometimes biting down gently before soothing the area with a kiss. Feliciano tilted his head to the side to expose his neck, to better imagine Lovino there, and he moaned his brother's name. The toy was still gripped tightly in his hand as he thrusted it into himself and it wasn't the same but was also so good.

"What the hell are you doing?"

In any other circumstances, Feliciano would have screamed and flipped out and started mindlessly rambling a bunch of apologies towards no one in particular. In this situation, however, he simply jerked up to look at where the sound came from (though he nearly pulled a muscle in the process) and let out a tiny yelp.

Lovino was standing outside the shower, having pulled the curtain back a bit to peek inside. Feliciano swallowed and his heart started beating faster as he looked at his object of sexual desire _whose name he'd just been moaning_. Lovino glared at him in his usual way, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was incredibly flustered and, judging by the bulge in his pants, aroused. How long had he been _watching?_

When Feliciano didn't reply, Lovino half-scoffed half-snorted. "If you wanted me so bad," he began in a somewhat teasing tone, "You could have just _called_." He looked down at his brother just sitting on the shower floor (his hair and entire body wet and shining from the water), confused and _very_ clearly aroused, with a _dildo_ of some sort still just sitting inside him. Fuck, that was unexpected. Unexpected and hot as all hell.

Lovino's voice cracked on the last word in that way Feliciano liked. It always happened whenever he was embarrassed, or holding back tears, or pretending to be annoyed, or _really_ turned on. The younger brother licked his lips and he pulled the toy out of himself, taking it in both of his hands to cover it. A dark blush covered his cheeks and this time, it wasn't from arousal. "I don't..."

Lovino smirked slightly. He reached over and turned off the water, leaving his brother cold and wet, and naked and horny (that was definitely a nice sight to see), and fully exposed. He turned back to Feliciano and held his hand out, looking at him expectantly. "Come on out of there."

Feliciano stood slowly and carefully, still holding the toy behind his back nervously. Lovino wasn't even supposed to be back yet, why was he home? Was it because he was thinking about him so much and low-key wishing he was back? His grip on the sex toy tightened as he tried to come up with something to say as to explain why he had it with him in the shower in the first place. Crap. He took Lovino's hand and stepped out of the tub, immediately turning so that his brother couldn't see behind him, even though he knew he'd already saw him with the toy _in_ him, anyway. Lovino faced him, still smirking a bit. "Go to the bedroom. I'll be there in a second."

Feliciano felt his stomach twist, partially in profound embarrassment and partially in arousal as he was pretty sure he knew exactly what his brother was implying when he told him to go to the bedroom. He stole a glance at Lovino, one at his face (still slightly flushed) and one at his crotch (and he felt perverted doing this but honestly he'd really like for his brother to lose his pants right about now). Then he nodded silently before exiting the bathroom and making his way to their shared bedroom. And when he sat down on their bed, he nearly slapped himself. Why didn't he remember to _lock the door?_

Lovino emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later, now stripped naked and carrying a towel in his arms. When he made it over, he wrapped it around his brother's head and began gently drying his hair.

"So..." He began. Feliciano moaned as a hand, through the towel, ran over his curl and Lovino smirked. "I didn't think you were into this kind of thing," he said next, sitting down on the bed and actually focusing on drying his brother's hair a bit and not on teasing him to death. And then when he felt it was somewhat less wet he tossed the towel on the floor.

Feliciano blushed at the sudden accusation. He wasn't into anything. "I was just curious!" He whined, and he curled into himself in embarrassment, hiding his face in his knees. Stupid Lovino... He wasn't even supposed to be home until later. And maybe he was wishing for him to return a few minutes’ prior but that didn't mean he wanted him to see him in the shower like that...

The elder chuckled quietly, reaching behind Feliciano's back to grab the toy he was still trying so desperately hide. It was quite cute, as if he hadn't already seen his brother with the damn thing inside him while he was making such sexy, lewd noises because of it. "We might as well use it, right?"

Feliciano looked up, planning to ask what he meant (even though he was pretty sure he knew exactly what he meant and it _excited him_ so much), but before he could get a single word out, Lovino pulled him close and pressed their lips together. Feliciano's eyes widened as his brother's arms snaked around his waist, forcing his knees down, and after recovering from the initial shock, he let his eyes slip shut and returned the kiss, in a much more desperate manner than he was willing to admit. Lovino gently pushed him onto his back and pinned his arms above his head, and he paused to give him a small smile/smirk before leaning in to kiss him deeply once more.

Lovino sucked on his lower lip a little, and he moved his arms to slowly slide his hands down his brother's chest. It was so smooth and still wet. Feliciano shivered, parted his lips, and Lovino took that opportunity to gently rub their tongues together. And he spread the younger's legs and inserted the sex toy back into him, like it had never been taken out, and immediately began thrusting it in and out. Feliciano gasped and broke away from the kiss momentarily to groan and arch his back. And then they were kissing again and he shuddered, leaning into his brother's touch.

Lovino broke away seconds later and licked his lips. A thin string of saliva connected his and his brothers. "Where did you even get this?" He would have pulled the sex toy out and up in the younger's face for emphasis had he not been panting and making some of the hottest noises from it.

Feliciano whined and struggled to find any control in his voice, possessed by the sudden pleasure as the toy as roughly thrusted in and out of him in a way he wasn't even slightly used to yet. It was so good, so much better than when he did it himself. "A-At the store," he said vaguely (how could he possibly remember the details right now?), and he gasped and threw his head back and breathily moaned out Lovino's name.

Lovino licked a strip down his own hand before wrapping it around Feliciano's cock, stroking up and down the entire shaft. Feliciano panted loudly, biting down on the inside of his hand because even though he'd just started it was already too much. Suddenly, there was a low buzzing noise and Feliciano let out a loud, almost painful whine, squeezing his eyes shut and squirming and bucking his hips forward and rambling to himself, "Lovino, brother, yes, more, _please_ , oh _God_ , yes, it feels _so_ _good_ , please, don't stop, _yesyesyes_."

Lovino blinked in surprise, looking away from his brother's adorable, sexy little face and down at the toy, and he realized he'd accidentally hit a switch. "It vibrates?" And then the corners of his lips curled up into a another tiny smirk because he suddenly had a bunch of ideas he wanted to try out. In the back of his mind, he wondered what Feliciano was even doing with something like this.

He slowed down his thrusts a bit, letting the toy linger inside for a second before pulling it out and pushing it back in. He twisted his wrist to the side to make it dig in and Feliciano dug his nails into the sheets, gasping and panting and moaning Lovino's name over and over and becoming completely undone. He let out a needy little whine and rolled his hips forward. "Please, faster..."

Lovino pressed the toy against his brother's prostate (ha, he didn't even need to guess because he knew exactly where it was), then he pulled it out a little, not all the way, and pushed it back in. He circled it around, pressing it roughly against Feliciano's prostate once more and his younger brother moaned, rolling his hips forward again and begging for more without even needing to say anything. His chest heaved up and down as he panted and he clung to the sheets.

"Lovino," He moaned, drawling out the last letter.

Lovino removed his hand from the toy, letting it just sit still and vibrate directly against Feliciano's prostate, and he used his now free hand to hold the other male's hips down as he squirmed and wiggled around. He continued pumping his cock, slowing his hand a bit just to tease the younger and Feliciano moaned, "I'm gonna come, b-brother..."

Immediately, Lovino shut the toy off and pulled it out, slowly finishing up the stroke on his cock before pulling his hand away. Feliciano was left panting heavily and gasping into the empty air, over nothing anymore. He whined at the loss of stimulation when he was so close to that amazing release, needed it so bad, and he opened his eyes to look at his brother pitifully. "Lovino," he said. His voice was soft and the lust was painfully obvious. "Why'd you stop?

Lovino sat the toy down next to them on the bed and frowned, though he never tore his gaze from Feliciano. Those big brown eyes of his were clouded with lust and he seemed so frustrated to suddenly be denied release and it was so adorable and sexy. Then Lovino spoke, choosing his words carefully. "I'm still upset you bought this without telling me."

It wasn't a lie; it just wasn't completely true. He was a bit offended when he had found his brother with a random sex toy without even telling him about it, and he was clearly hiding it from him, like, what the fuck? But Feliciano was the kind of person to be shy about those things at first, and actually, he'd be concerned if he suddenly came to him one day with a list full of weird, kinky shit.

Lovino wouldn't be so cruel to him because of something silly like that, and he only acted that way to tease him. He would, however, deny him his orgasm because he got so very sexy when he was desperate and on the verge of coming, and he wanted to see just how much he could get him worked up before he couldn't take it anymore.

Feliciano whined, shifting back and forth on the bed nervously. See, this is why he didn't want Lovino finding out. He didn't know how he'd react and the last thing he wanted to do was upset him, especially when he could suddenly decide to hold a grudge and leave him all alone and horny when he'd _already_ been gone _all day_. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I was just experimenting."

Lovino did his signature roll of the eyes and crossed his arms. "Then prove it." And he wasn't normally this mean but his brother was already squirming and this was _way_ more fun than it should have been. _Note to self: Do this way more often._

"I said I'm sorry," Feliciano repeated, this time with a small pout. What else could he do? He swallowed and felt cold Lovino's eyes on him, but they'd occasionally glance down at his cock, very quickly so he wouldn't notice. And then he slowly got an idea of what Lovino might be hinting towards, and how to really show that he was sorry.

Feliciano got down on the floor on his knees and shivered a bit. He'd be freezing his butt off if he wasn't so turned on. He felt so hot and sensitive and like he could just burst at any minute and it was so frustrating but at the same time felt so good. Lovino looked down at his brother curiously, and then without any warning, Feliciano leaned forward.

Lovino let out a strangled whine as his cock was suddenly surrounded by his brother's warm, moist mouth. This was not what he expected nor what he was asking for but fuck if he was complaining. Feliciano took only a little bit in, sucking harshly on the tip and sliding his tongue flat against it.

"Fuck," Lovino moaned. He bucked his hips forward wanting more but his brother held his hips down so he couldn't move, copying his earlier actions and how dare he, that bastard. But his irritation quickly dissipated and shitshitshit, he was so good at this.

Feliciano felt himself breathing heavily through his nose. He was so turned on, with the way Lovino was moaning and how he'd gasp quietly when he ran his tongue over a sensitive area. He could hear him licking his lips and struggling to stay quiet and oh God, it was so hot. It took everything in him not to just reach down and start touching himself.

It was so unbearably hot in their room now, but he ignored that and instead focused on the wonderful sounds Lovino was making. He bobbed his head, taking more of his brother into his mouth and wishing he could come from sound alone because he was so turned on he wanted to cry. Then Feliciano pulled back, licking his lips and letting the cock fall from his mouth. Lovino moaned as he began to suck on his balls, then took his cock into his hand and started to pump it. And he squeezed a little at the base, licked at Lovino's balls, and he thrusted up into his hand roughly.

"Feliciano..." he said, moaning. He reached up to tangle a hand in his brother's hair, pulling on it slightly as he leaned back. And he spread his legs a bit to give him room to do literally whatever he wanted. "Mmnn..."

Feliciano shuddered at the way his brother moaned his name so lustfully but continued what he was doing. He pinched the tip, leaning forward and licking up and down Lovino's entire length. And he left sweet but quick kisses along the side before taking him back into his mouth once more. Lovino dug his nails into his own hand and pulled on Feliciano's hair a bit roughly. " _Shit_ , you feel so good."

Feliciano massaged his balls with a free hand, desperately wanting his brother to come already because as awful as it tasted, it was so sexy when he just completely lost himself during that short span of seconds, when he was so overcome by pleasure that he couldn't help but moan and he'd grab onto it and ride it out. He started to bob his head quicker, cringing slightly as his hair was tugged on. He moved his hand from his brother's balls to his inner thigh, squeezing gently and rubbing in a circle.

Lovino came with no warning, crying out his brother's name as he arched his back into the sheets. His bangs fell into his face as he threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning loudly. Feliciano swallowed as much as he could, ignoring the bitter taste and ignoring the way Lovino accidentally pulled so roughly on his hair, and instead focused on how sexy he sounded when he came.

He recovered slowly, panting softly, still muttering little cries of pleasure to himself. Feliciano licked his lips and wiped the cum he couldn't swallow from his mouth, watching as Lovino sat back up. He crawled back onto the bed next to him and he subconsciously rubbed his thighs together and squeezed them tightly, desperate for some kind of friction.

"Fuck, that was good..." Lovino mumbled, beginning to catch his breath, replaying the entire scene in his head.

Feliciano, once he realized Lovino was just sitting there, let out a little whine and he leaned forward to nudge his brother, now that he had finally "proved" how sorry he was. He let himself fall against Lovino's side and looked him in the eye before saying in a needy, desperate voice, "Please touch me, brother."

Lovino felt himself growing aroused again from that one line and he smirked gently, reaching beside him to pick up the previously abandoned sex toy. As much as he'd _love_ to be inside his brother right now, he actually wanted to use it again because it was sexy as fuck to see Feliciano with it in him. He'd never had any opinion on these kinds of things (sex toys) previously but right now, he was definitely more than willing to use them. "Okay, come here."

The younger immediately slid himself into Lovino's lap and leaned against his chest. "I'm so hot..." He said with a little whine, starting to grind all against his brother.

Lovino stopped him, reluctantly, and kissed his lips. He slowly leaned backwards and wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist, pulling him on top and he nipped at his lips. Feliciano moaned, pressing himself into his brother. He was so overly-sensitive from his near orgasm and needed to be touched as soon as possible. All this pent up arousal was too much and he whined lowly, rubbing himself against Lovino, who was quickly becoming hard again.

The elder snorted internally, pulling back and taking time to just soak up the sight of seeing his brother like this. His cock was red and swollen from arousal and the tip was smeared with precum (even though it was a bit hard to see it), some dripping down the sides. His hair was messy from where Lovino had been messing with it earlier and still damp from the shower, and his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were clouded with pure lust. When he had caught him in there, touching himself and moaning _his_ name while he fucked himself with a sex toy, it was probably the hottest thing ever. Period. And he definitely wanted to see more of that, now.

"I wanna try something," Lovino said next. Feliciano looked at him curiously, continued grinding his bare body flush against the other's, and _mmm_ , that felt nice. He was in no area to question it because the sooner Lovino started touching him, the better. "Turn the other way."

Feliciano turned onto his back reluctantly, not because he didn't want to but because he was confused. "Like this?

Lovino would have laughed or, more likely, said some kind of half-assed insult they both knew he didn't actually mean, like he usually did, except he was super turned on once more and ready to pin his brother down and fuck him with that sex toy he managed to get his hands on. Instead, he just sighed and shook his head. "Kinda, lay your head at my feet."

Feliciano rolled off of Lovino, then he crawled back onto him on the opposite side to be face to face with the cock that he was just sucking on not even five minutes ago. And before he could make any move to grab said cock, Lovino pushed the toy back into him (for the third time that night) in one swift movement, flicking the on switch on the side for it to go into action. Feliciano flinched, not even slightly prepared, and he cried out, " _Oh God!_ "

Lovino immediately began thrusting the toy out and back in at the same, quick speed as before. He felt Feliciano gripping his sides tightly and forcefully pushing himself back onto the toy and moaning. His erection just sat in front of his face tauntingly and Lovino leaned his head forward to wrap his lips around it, lapping his tongue at the precum covering the tip.

Feliciano dug his nails into Lovino's sides, mentally apologizing but not actually being able to do so as lewd noises poured from his mouth. He reached a hand out to start stroking his brother, movements much sloppier as he was being pleasured and already he felt himself getting close to coming. The toy inside him vibrated against his prostate, and Lovino pushed it in and out, ramming it against that spot over and over. And his mouth and lips and tongue felt so warm and so good against his cock. He pressed himself backwards to get the toy in as deep as possible and panted loudly.

"I'm so close," he moaned, each syllable turning into two. "Please, _please_ don't stop. _Not again._ "

Lovino, as much as he would have loved to deny his poor little brother again, found he couldn't ignore his request with how desperate and almost pained he sounded. He let his movements become a bit rougher and if the younger wasn't on the opposite side of him, he would have tugged his curl to make things go out with a bang.

Not even ten seconds later, Feliciano came, hard. “ _Yes, Lovino, yes, s-so good…_ ” His entire body shuddered as he was overcome with pleasure and everything went fuzzy and white.

A few moments passed before he opened his eyes, panting tiredly. God, that was amazing. He stilled his hand, and Lovino pulled the toy out of him, turning it off. He pushed the younger off of him gently, earning a soft groan. Feliciano sat up slowly, still hazy-minded from that intense orgasm. He felt so sweaty yet freezing cold and exhausted. All he wanted to do was crawl under the covers and sleep. But Lovino was still hard and he knew they weren't done, not yet, and he was perfectly fine with that.

Taking matters into his own hands, Feliciano pushed himself into Lovino's lap and started grinding and rubbing against him in a circle, back and forth against his erection. The elder let out a quiet whisper of a moan at the slight, teasing friction. He leaned forward, pressed his brother down on the bed and kissed him again. There was an audible smacking of lips as they broke apart for a split second, both taking in a deep breath, before pressing their lips together once more. Lovino slid a hand up Feliciano's chest slowly, rubbing a nipple between his thumb and forefinger to get him back in the mood. The latter sucked in a breath and shuddered.

They continued grinding together, bare bodies sliding against each other in such a way that caused both to arch their backs into the bed, or in Lovino's case, nothing. He pulled away from their kiss and bit his lip before speaking. "Do you think I'd fit inside you?

Feliciano blinked and it took a moment for him to process the question. Then he nodded, letting out a small hum. Of course he'd fit. Really, he was asking if Feliciano needed to prepare himself anymore. He didn't, or at least he didn't want to go through the trouble, waste any more time. "I think so." And he pulled Lovino back in for more, gently leaning his hips forward as a go ahead sign.

Lovino let his eyes flutter shut, melting back into the kiss immediately. His brother's lips were so soft and warm and to kiss them was _addicting_. He grabbed his own cock with his hand and guided it to Feliciano's entrance, pressing against it gently. He shifted his hips a bit to get a better angle then slowly pushed in. Feliciano winced at the stinging. He pulled Lovino closer and nipped at his lips softly to distract himself. It hurt. But only a little. He'd been waiting so long for Lovino to finally be inside him because he was so much better than that toy, so big and warm and good. He could handle the pain, he told himself. There was no way they were stopping in the middle of this.

Lovino sensed the other's discomfort and began to slowly pump his cock (because it was sitting there just begging to be touched), and he pulled out before shallowly thrusting back in. He broke the kiss to look down at his brother's tired, aroused expression, eyes half-lidded and lips a little swollen. And then he kissed him again, this time more gently and sweetly and Feliciano sighed softly against his lips and rolled his hips forward.

It was so good, in a different way. In a way that made him want to just lay back and relax and let the pleasure take over. Not like before, where he couldn't stop moaning and squirming because the pleasure was so good and so overwhelming to where he couldn't even think straight. It was amazing, but too amazing. This was much better. He could feel his brother against him and inside him, and he was kissing him with his soft, smooth lips and it was so perfect. Feliciano tilted his head back and moaned quietly, "Lovino..."

Said male smiled gently, a rare thing to see on his face. He leaned forward and kissed at the younger's neck and collarbone and thrusted into him with a little less care because fuck, that felt good. He reached an arm behind them to blindly grab the sex toy without his brother noticing, continuing to distract him with little kisses and slow but constant strokes to his cock. Feliciano wrapped his legs around his waist and gently pulled him closer, at the same time causing his cock to go in deeper and rub up against his prostate (that had already gone through enough abuse for one night).

Lovino shuddered and began to thrust in faster and harder. He brought his hand up towards his unsuspecting brother's curl, who was just letting out small gasps and soft moans and urging him on without even needing to say anything. Then Lovino wrapped the sex toy around his curl a few quick times and flicked the switch to turn it on.

Feliciano's eyes flew open. "L-Lovi-... Lovino..." He wrapped his arms around the elder's neck to stabilize himself and refrain from turning into a panting, moaning mess beneath his brother. Oh God, the sudden stimulation on his curl was so good and the stimulation in three different places all at once too much. He started thrusting his hips forward as Lovino thrusted into him, and the moan that escaped from the other male's lips sent heat into his lower stomach to pool between his legs.

Lovino tilted Feliciano's head forward to kiss him deeply and let out a muffled little whine. The quiet slapping noise of their lower halves connecting rang through the air, along with the low buzzing of the sex toy against the younger's curl. He let his arms slump around his brother's neck and he broke away for a split second to take a deep breath before kissing him again. It was almost like drowning, in the pleasure and in his brother, except that he didn't want to escape either of them.

The cock in Lovino's hand was twitching and his own was throbbing, and both males' moans were becoming shorter and more desperate, and he knew they were both close to finishing. Finally, he started stroking at the same speed he was thrusting, and Feliciano arched his back and would have moaned had their lips not been pressed together.

Lovino could feel his brother's walls clenching (so warm) around him slightly. It felt so fucking good and he knew that if somebody walked in, he probably wouldn't be able to stop for _anything_. Feliciano broke the kiss to pant softly and he let out a low, breathy moan into Lovino's ear. "So good..." He leaned back into the bedsheets and when Lovino rammed into his prostate again, that was it.

Feliciano was panting and gasping as he came a second time. He clenched a fist and dug his nails into the other and it was even better than his first. His legs shook around Lovino's waist and he could barely keep them up because it was amazing, so amazing. And he felt his brother kiss him again but he couldn't even kiss back and just let out muffled moans into his mouth.

Feeling Feliciano losing himself completely around him caused Lovino to as well. He felt himself releasing all inside of the younger and his walls were still clenching around him and squeezing him slightly. He could feel his cum, warm and sticky, all over his chest, and his brother's moans were much softer and quieter as he began to calm down, but they were still just as sexy and arousing and _fuck_. Lovino clung to the pleasure as it began to fade and it wasn't long before he was in the same state as the other male.

About a minute passed before either of them moved, both too caught up in recovering from their orgasms, panting softly and trying to bring themselves back to reality. Lovino had already turned off the toy, and he moved it away from his brother's curl, tossing it behind them. Feliciano sat up slowly as Lovino pulled out of him, and he took a moment to catch his breath. Lovino snorted quietly to himself even though he himself was still panting.

Feliciano was the first to say anything. "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow." And it was said in a whiny, though still slightly lustful tone.

Lovino rolled his eyes, pretending he didn't feel even slightly sympathetic. "Yeah, probably." He picked the sex toy back up and now that he actually had the chance, he examined it with curiosity. Seriously, where did Feliciano get this thing?

The younger of the two scooted closer. He hugged Lovino loosely and smiled a bit. Then he placed an innocent kiss on his neck and nuzzled him before speaking. "But it was worth it."

"Mmm," Lovino agreed quietly. After a moment, he reluctantly pulled away from his brother's embrace (said brother let out a whine at this) and started heading towards the bathroom where this whole thing started in the first place. "I'm gonna shower."

Feliciano pouted, clearly not wanting the other male to get up just yet. "But I'm tired."

"Then go to fucking sleep," Lovino muttered. "Duh." He rolled his eyes with zero actual venom (because that's just how he was) and turned to open the door.

Feliciano frowned and began to weigh his options. He _did_ feel quite dirty and he didn't want his brother to leave him just yet... He stood up and hurried over. Lovino smirked because of course he'd come after him, and he swung the door open to go inside, Feliciano following. And who knows? Maybe when they were in there, all wet and naked and cleaning themselves from their previous activities, they'd start to go at it again.


End file.
